So Sorry Shan
by curly1221
Summary: Takes place during Hearts and Minds. It was his job to protect her, but he couldn't do it. Boone can only blame himself for his sister's fate. Well, and Locke. What was Boone really thinking when he found Shannon? He sure didn't look relieved.


**So Sorry Shan**

**A/N: Hello! I've recently started re-watching Lost, and I got to the episode 'Hearts and Minds'. I really love family-based stories, so I couldn't help but write this. The whole 'You're in love with me' thing between Shannon and Boone freaked me out a little (I know they're not blood related, but I still think it's disgusting. That's just me.), so I'm not even going to mention it in the story. I try to pretend like it never happened.**

** Anyway, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Lost, I would've written an episode all about Claire reuniting with Aaron. There was no such episode, so I must not own Lost.

**Boone's POV**

"Come on! Hurry! Run, run!" I shout to my sister. She's trailing behind and that monster or whatever the heck it is just came back. I hear it getting closer, but every time I look back, I only see Shannon. Nobody else is with us. I don't know what to make of this situation. I just want to get out of the jungle and keep Shannon safe. It doesn't help that she's running so slowly, but at least we're making progress. I think we're almost out! Just a little farther…

Shannon lets out a bone-chilling shriek. The sounds of her footsteps disappear completely and her screams instantly become softer, sounding distant. I grab on to a tree to stop myself from running any farther and turn my head. Shannon is being tossed and dragged in the air by some kind of force that can only be the monster. I see a full second of this before Shannon is gone and out of my sight.

It takes me a moment to comprehend what just happened. She's gone. Shannon, my sister, is gone.

"NO!" I scream out loud. "Shannon! SHANNON!" I turn back and run in the direction where the monster took her. But that thing is too fast. I can't hear anything but my own feet hitting the ground.

I continue to scream Shannon's name in the hope that she'll hear me and free herself from that beast. But who am I kidding; I don't know where I'm going anymore. I could be walking in a circle without realizing.

After about twenty minutes of calling and not receiving an answer, my faith dwindles severely low. I can't accept the fact that I'll never see her again. But actually, I do see her again. I really wish I hadn't.

Her body is lying near a stream, where blood is smeared against the rocks and blending with the water. Her shirt is torn and her face is covered with cuts and bruises. She doesn't move or make a sound.

"No…" I breathe. "Shannon…" I run up to her limp, lifeless form and wrap my arms around her back. I slowly lift half of her body off the ground and cradle her.

"Shannon… Shan…" I can't say anything else. There's a knot forming in my throat. But… wait! I think she may still be breathing. She exhales softly, almost inaudibly, through her mouth, but that's the last of it. Her breathing stops. She's dead.

She died in my arms.

In this time, I can only think of the terrible things I've said or done to her. I called her lazy, unhelpful, and useless. I didn't care that my mom took all of Shannon's deceased father's money. I allowed her to run off with the wrong guy and get cheated on or played. I should have protected her, but I didn't.

Now she's lying in my arms, bloody, bruised, and dead.

I place my free hand on the back of her head and stroke her hair. I don't even try to stop the tears from streaming. I slightly rock back and forth, another thought coming to mind. Locke.

He did this. He tied us both up. He probably meant to have that monster kill me too! I swear, the next time I see him, no matter what he's doing, I'm going to slit his throat.

I look back down at Shannon. She's so pale and cold. I kiss her forehead and whisper "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Shan…" I sit there for a little while longer until I can't take it anymore. I set her down, turn, and walk away without looking back.

I move slowly back to camp as the sun sets, my shirt stained with blood. My hands shake with sorrow and fury as I see Locke, calmly staring at a fire. How can he live with himself, knowing what he's done? I completely lose control and charge at him.

"IT KILLED HER!" I scream, tackling him. "IT KILLED MY SISTER!" I use the knife Locke gave me to try and cut his neck open, but he fights back.

"She died! IN MY ARMS!"

"Then why is there no blood on you?" Locke asks me as if he knew there wouldn't be any blood. But that's impossible. There was blood. How is… why…

"Why is there no blood on me?" I ask him.

"I don't know."

I bring the knife closer to his neck. He pushes me off with surprising strength and shouts "I don't know!" Just then, I hear two people chatting and laughing. One is a female, judging by the voice. I know that voice all too well. She has the same, annoying laugh. The same tone of voice that would normally irritate me.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Shannon is talking with Sayid about who knows what, but I don't care. She's alive.

**A/N: I'm ending right here because I really just wanted to capture a Boone and Shannon brother/sister feel to this story. I didn't add the part where Boone said he felt relieved because that kind of defeats the whole purpose. He sure didn't look relieved to me! This is my first Lost story, so please be nice! Review please!**


End file.
